Caged
by Varanus
Summary: Danny, a half-ghost, two men, supernatural hunters- they don't mix well. After being saved by these men, Danny doesn't know what to do. They don't know hes supernatural, and he knows they'll shoot first, ask later. But, when their next stop is Amity park, he has to follow. How will that work? They'll kill him when they find out. I guess Danny will have to stay quiet. (Bad summery)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The bars were cold and grimy, grease and blood hung around them. The walls were small and cracked, barely leaving enough space for me to move around.

If I had simply stayed home that day, I wouldn't be in this mess. If I had listened to Sam, she wouldn't have been killed in the crossfire. Tucker wouldn't have been tortured because of me…

It all happened just a few years ago, when I had finished with Skulker. I was tired and drained, however, I still had curiosity.

After sending Skulker to the Ghost Zone, I had spotted a strange weapon not too far off. It belonged to one of the GIW judging by its design and the huge label that said "GIW." They could not have been any more obvious.

What struck me as odd was that there were any of the agents in sight. Sam and Tucker noticed this as well. Sam had suspected something to be amiss, but I didn't listen.

I walked up to it and found that it was attached to a string, which I didn't see until I lifted it up. Something clicked and the next thing I know, Sam is pushing me out of the line of the way, getting hit by whatever it was herself. Turned out, it was an electrified bullet of some sort. Something that would only immobilize me, but- Sam being human- killed her.

I was so devastated. GIW took advantage of my shocked state, taking me out and kidnapping Tucker along with me.

GIW buried Sam along the way to their base. Heartless beasts they were.

I wouldn't talk when they asked for information on what exactly I was, or how I ticked. Tucker was tortured because of my stubbornness.

I was an idiot.

He soon died when I gave in.

A year later of experiments and tests, trial and error, I was sold off to the highest bidder, a creepy man.

They gave him all the information they collected at his request, showing my weaknesses and strengths.

Now, 2 years later, at the age of 17, I'm showed off to every rich man and women who know of the supernatural like a zoo animal. This cage, which I currently reside, is, and will forever be, my home.

I gave up trying to escape after the first month of being here. I would have tried longer, but having been in the base of the GIW, I knew better. Besides, the creepy man binds me in gauntlets made to nullify my powers. I needed 5 total, one for each limb, plus the collar on my neck.

There's no hope for me, none at all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I wheezed. It was hard to breath against the tight hold of the collar around my neck. The metal was biting into my swollen flesh, restricting my airway.

I hated it, but, by now, I was used to it, used to the feeling of confinement, of not being able to get enough air. I was also used to the burning flesh around my wrists, where the gauntlets sizzled in heat. It only heated up when I used my powers.

I couldn't help it. Not using my powers for years now, it builds up and releases in spasms, causing the unpleasant smell of burning flesh, which only worsens as my body regenerates continuously.

The stone floor is cold and refuses to radiate my body heat, which was low. For a normal person, they would have died of hypothermia, for me, it's simply uncomfortable… really uncomfortable. I can only be grateful that that it isn't searing hot in here, otherwise I wouldn't be here anymore.

Ghosts, with a naturally colder core temperature and heat… don't mix. A ghost who controls ice and naturally dwells in colder places, along with containing a much colder core temperature, and heat- they won't stand a chance. To put it simply, I won't stand a chance.

I sigh, shifting so that I was laying on my back, knees up and feet pressing flat against the stone floor.

A door in the distance, outside my cell, opens, sending a loud _clang_ down the hall. My, dare I say, _owner_ , is coming to feed us. Us being the other supernatural creatures he keeps down here.

He has quite the collection. Besides myself, he has all the basic supernaturals: Vampire, ghost, werewolf, and the like. Then, farther down the hall, there are others like me; the more "exotic". A wraith, wendigo, even a unicorn, and some others I don't know the names to. And then, last but not least, me. The halfa. I'm his most prized possession.

The mere knowledge brings shivers down my spine. I hate it.

But there's nothing I can do. I'm trapped here, and I will never escape.

The man, who I still can't see, feeds all the others before finally reaching my cell, appearing before the bars in front of me.

He smiles, none too kindly, as he slides a small bowl of food to me. It barely fit through the bars.

I hastily grabbed it, not allowing it to tip over like it was about to. He chuckled before speaking. "I am having an auction soon. I'll be selling some of my… _prizes_ … You be attending by my side. Of course, I won't sell you."

"Great." I sarcastically muttered. Despite all these years being confined to cells and rooms, I still retained some of my sarcastic behavior.

The man didn't hear me, thankfully, as he walked back down the hall to the door. The other supernaturals noisily ate their food, ignoring the menacing presence of the man as he left.

I looked down at my plate of untouched food. It a salad with pieces of ham and chicken. I've had this many time, and I know that whatever was in the ham, also helped suppress my powers. I didn't care anymore, as long as I had something to eat, I was fine… For the most part.

Just as I finished the last bit of salad, having took my time, the man came in again, swinging the door open before shouting to get ready. We knew what he meant. We've all done it enough times to know.

I got up from my spot on the floor, and pressed myself against the back wall, hands above my head and chin up. The man came in, pushing the grimy cell door open, and gently moved my hands to my back. He hooked a small chain onto my gauntlets, attaching them together. Then, a tad more roughly, he turned me around and attached another, thicker, metal chain to a hook in my metal collar.

He let his fingertips linger a little too long on my neck. I shivered out of distaste and pain. My neck was still swollen. Because of my healing abilities, it wasn't too noticeable, however, that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

He tugged against my chain, guiding me out of the cell and down the hall. The other supernaturals were already outside and waltzing down the hall. They were smart enough to know that it was pointless trying anything that would get them all in trouble.

The creepy man didn't say anything as he led us all to another room. This one was much larger than the one we were previously in, or any that I had grown accustomed to. I would be lying if I said I wasn't at all nervous. In fact, I swear, I was about ready to pee my pants.

The others, having gone through many actions before, knew where to go. They shuffled to a small stand off to one side of the room, lining up- shortest to tallest. I didn't know anything. The man never let me visit any auctions he attended, so, for the time being, I let him lead me to a huge luxurious red seat.

The seat, big and cushioned well, looked like a King's chair. I noticed a small metal plate bolted to the floor, a chain hoop protruding from it. The man who still had my chain in his grasp clasped it around the hoop, securing it tightly, before sitting down in his seat.

With a sigh, I sat down on the floor, the subtle coldness seeping through the fabric of my grey sweatpants.

I waited for the auction to start.

Not even a few minutes later, people, showing off extravagant clothes and exotic looking supernaturals themselves, shuffled in, taking seats and sitting at tables. Like a flood, they came in, by the dozens. It almost made me dizzy.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to my collection." The man beside me boomed, shocking me slightly, enough to cause me to flinch. I winced, shifting a hand to my ear.

That hurt.

"Today, you will get to purchase some of the finest, well trained beings I have. Let the auction begin." Short and simple… Great. I half expected the man to go into some long lengthy speech. But that wasn't like him. He wasn't one to talk the ears off of people.

As some of the first creatures were being auctioned off, my gazed bounced around the many heads that sat in this room. Starting from the people closest to me, who glanced my way curiously, I moved to the back of the room, where I noticed two strange men who stood out too much.

They didn't have fancy suits and ties, nor did they look clean. They looked like they've been on the road their whole lives. Most likely, that was the case.

Why were they here?

As if sensing my eyes, the taller one, with, I must admit, pretty brown hair that hung in soft waves, looked directly at me. He elbowed the other man, who was glaring at all the auctioneers taking the supernaturals, and nodded his head my way.

The shorter man caught the hint and looked at me, glancing between the man and I.

He seemed to scoff, and, with my advanced hearing, I caught him whisper, "He's taking humans now, Sammy?"

My eyebrows knitted in confusion. I'm not human, at least, not fully. And… Sammy?

The man, still seated beside me, seemed to notice my diverted attention. He followed my line of sight and spotted the two strange men. He growled, apparently knowing who they were.

"Sh**!" I barely heard the shorter man say as he and the taller dude pulled out knives. Strange looking knives.

At that moment, everything stopped. The auctioneers stopped talking, the buyers stopped paying and, everyone stopped talking. All eyes were on the two men. The shorter man's gaze hardened, his jaw tensing.

As if sensing the subtle shift of the taller man, everyone pounced.

I sat there, by the red seat, in shock. The man gazed in amusement as the two strangers defeated the auctioneers one by one, setting the supernaturals free as they went. I don't think they intentionally let the supernaturals go, however. They were solely focused on defeating the people in their way, and getting to the man.

I shifted uncomfortably as the man laid his palm against the top of my head, ruffling it gently. I tried to scoot away, but, suddenly, he gripped my black hair in his fist, pulling harshly.

"Woah, woah there." The shorter one said, slowing his pace to the man, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"I see you boys found my… base" The man said, keeping a firm grip on my hair. I winced. My hands shot up to the spot where he grasped me.

"Let him go." The taller one said, also holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hmmm. I think not."

"We are only here for questions." The shorter one said firmly, eyeing me before looking back at the man.

"And yet, you destroy my auction?" The man said teasingly.

"What can I say, I have a knack for defending myself anytime someone comes at me." The shorter replied starkly.

"Okay… ask away."

The two strangers glanced at each other before asking, "Where is he?"

Who?

"And who, might this _he_ be?"

"Oh, cut the bull, you know very well who!" The shorter one exclaimed, losing his temper.

In the blink of an eye both men moved forwards, freeing the man's hand from my grasp and quickly apprehended him in strange looking cuffs. Strange being that they looked like regular police cuffs, aside from the symbol on the side.

The man struggled, but stayed silent. The taller man walked up to me, keeping his hands up as he neared me.

I didn't care who he was, or what he had just done, this was not good. I quickly shuffled away. "Get away from me!"

"Sorry kid, but we need to get you out of here." He proceeded to undo my chains. The most he could do was detach the chains from me, leaving behind the heavy gauntlets. I didn't care though, because I was at least free.

I sighed, relieved to have some of the weight lifted off of me. The tall man helped me stand up, probably thinking that I was too weak. He was right. I had been in the cell for far too long. My muscles had all but deteriorated by now. I was skin and bone. And, because of the lack of a proper diet, my growth had stunted. So I remained the small short boy I had been years ago. I probably still looked like I was 12.

The tall man guided me out of the wretched room as the shorter man struggled to maintain the beast of a man he had in his hold. The man was struggling again.

"You can't take me!" He shouted repeatedly as he was dragged out.

"Oh yes we can. You are going to answer our questions." The short man said menacingly. I did not want to ask what his intentions were, nor his methods of getting the information.

We walked to a car, black and old looking. I couldn't tell what type or year. It wasn't something I had seen before.

"This is my baby." The short man said, patting the hood of the car as he dragged the man into the trunk of the car. I winced, hearing a pained grunt, signaling that the short man had thrown the man into the trunk.

Gently, and not the I'm-going-to-molest-you kind, the tall man helped me into the backseat of the car, where I could hear the man struggle in the trunk.

The short man started the car, and we drove off and away from the building we had just exited. "So… should we turn him in to the police?" The short one asked the tall one.

 **I know... Its bad... Oh well. Hope you like.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **So… I read some of the comments and… in answer to your questions, specifically Serulium, I was planning on having them taken off in this, or the next, chapter, depending on how this chapter turns out.**

It was quiet, despite the fact that the two men, who I still don't know the names of, arguing. I guess it's just because of the fact that I still have not fully accepted the fact that I'm free- or at least out of there. The thoughts of freedom were like cotton balls, plugging up my ears from the world.

I could vaguely recall the two men discussing my… situation, deciding whether or not to send me to a station, where the police can handle it, or to drop me off at my house. They didn't want to have to deal with the inevitable questions of how they had come across me, nor did they want to deal with protective parents. I don't think they would want to have to travel all the way across the country if I lived far away either.

"So… kid. Before we take you any further, I gotta know, why would the _Zoo Keeper_ want anything to do with you. You're a human, so what's so special about you. Made a deal with the devil?" The short man questioned, taking his eyes off the road briefly, continuing to drive.

 _They didn't know?_

"What would you do if I weren't human?" I asked, boldly. I had a feeling I didn't want to know, but I couldn't but ask.

The two men looked at each other, then back at me. It was a silent agreement that, if I weren't human, most likely, they would shoot first and ask later.

I shifted uncomfortably, resorting to lying. "Not that I am one of those… Monsters. I'm human. I just…" Think of something!

Turns out, they took my answer to heart, trusting in my words instead of asking for a full explanation.

I relaxed into my seat, only to tense again as a hard kick jabbed the backseat, coming from the prisoner in the trunk. _Never thought I would ever use that phrase…_

"I'm Dean by the way. This here is Sammy." Dean said, motioning to Sammy without taking his eyes off the road. I nodded, even though they weren't looking. I didn't mind that they weren't looking, I was more focused on that name.

 _Sammy_. Sam… Tucker…

I couldn't help the on slot of memories flood in through my head. Some of Sam and I, others of Tucker and I, and lastly, of the both of them dying because of me.

I was glad that Dean and Sam were oblivious to my shift in emotions, I didn't want their attention. It wouldn't be good.

"So… Where you from?" Sam asked, attempting to make small talk.

I couldn't go back their… Amity Park was no longer my home… But… I can't just abandon it. The thought of it didn't sit right with me. I'm sure ghosts like Skulker were terrorizing the town. And besides, I'm sure my parents would be happy for my arrival, even if I have to tell them the truth.

"Amity Park…" I quietly whispered.

Dean heard me, as well as Sam. "That's our next stop anyways. We might as well drop him off instead of leaving him with the police." Sam said. Dean agreed, although reluctantly.

I sat quietly for the rest of the ride, keeping to myself. There were many things keeping me from starting a conversation or making a witty comment, like fear. Fear of them finding out about me, fear that they will leave somewhere, and fear of…. Anything really.

The events of the years prior were still too fresh anyways, like a physical wound refusing to heal, and it's as if silence is the only thing keeping it from tearing me in half.

I brought my knees up to my chest, allowing the comfort of resting my head to swell in my mind. I was so tired. My eyes drooped and I relaxed further, like I hadn't just witnessed blatant murder, even if they were monsters.

However, the _Clang_ of metal pierced through my ears, cutting away at my drowsiness as my arms wrapped together. I had forgotten all about my gauntlets.

That's right. I can't use my powers. What if I need to defend myself, or someone else? I need to get them off.

I shifted again, grabbing the attention of Sammy. He seemed to notice my predicament. "Oh… right."

"There." Sam said, allowing the cuffs to finally release. The fell to the floor, heavy and solid clashing with the cold tiles.

I felt like I was in my ghost form, weightless, with nothing tying me down… almost. The collar was still on.

Sam grunted in discomfort. He sat uncomfortably on his knees behind me, trying to get a good look at the lock of the collar. It was hard to see with all my ink black hair in the way, obscuring the view.

He still managed to pick the lock with his equipment, which he apparently had in the car, which was parked just outside the restrooms.

The collar loosened, allowing me to take in my first real breath since forever. I was gulping in oxygen until the pain of swelling tissue finally registered in my brain. But it was dulled with the rush of my powers coming back, like adrenaline pumping through my veins. I had to close my eyes for fear that they would flash green, alerting my helpers that I was not quite, in fact, human.

"Okay, we need to get these treated." Sam said.

I froze. _What if they notice my healing abilities_?

"I have some bandages here with me." Sammy said, preventing Dewan from going to the car. They were, again, oblivious to my shift in emotions.

They'll patch me up now, that will buy me some time, however, what will happen when they change my bandages or check my wounds? They'll surely take notice of the sudden disappearance of the several lacerations that once occupied my skin.

I was distracted from the feeling of cold soft cloth wrapping around my neck, along with some cream. Probably to help with the swelling. Sammy applied the same cream to my wrists and ankles, before wrapping them in bandages as well. They were firm but comfortable.

"You know, for someone who had these on for, and I'm sure, a long time, they look like they've only recently been placed on you. How long have you been there?" Sammy asked. Dean stayed quiet, watching me intently.

"Um…"

 **I hope this chapter is good.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I love all of your guy's comments! Keep talking, lol.**

It's kind of ironic, really. I was so distracted in trying to conceal my secret that I end up potentially giving a clue.

"Um… 3 years…"

From the raise of Sam's brow, I knew that I had made a mistake. He was probably perplexed, thinking that if I had been there for 3 years, I would have surely showed more signs of rough handling.

"And… how long have you- uh- had these cuffs on? What are they even for, they seem a little excessive for just restraints."

I didn't answer, I couldn't. I had already revealed too much and, by his curious nature, Sam was getting suspicious.

Dean clears his throat, startling both Sam and I out of our mini stare down… or, Sam's stare down. I had been busy avoiding his intense gaze. "Well, I'm hungry for some pie."

Dean got up from his spot on the floor, quickly walking out of the bathroom, escaping the tension filled room. I suppose it was odd for Dean, if Sam's expression was anything to go by.

Sam and I got up and walked out as well, following Dean as he headed back to his car. It was an awkward silence, but oddly comforting. Strange.

I could still feel the surge of power, not having dulled in the slightest since the nullifiers were released. I still struggled to hide my eyes, not only wanting to avoid eye contact because of shame, but also fear that they'll glow a vibrant green.

My toes tingled, and my heart; my core, radiated its familiar frigid ice. Though it was comforting, to feel the familiar cold just underneath my skin, the tense and awkward air still hung heavily as I got into the car.

A thump coming from the trunk hit the small of my back just as a sight down, a grunt and shout soon followed.

"Kid, I'm sure you're hungry. So… any place come to mind?"

"Nasty Burger?"

"What the f*** is a nasty burger?"

"A place…" I replied simply.

Dean didn't look at all satisfied with that answer, but he didn't dwell on it any further. "Alright kid, McDonald's it is." He said with finality.

I had no clue what a _McDonald's_ was, but if it was food, I could deal with it.

 **I'm sorry it's so short, but I got lazy today, lol. Plus, I have a lot of work I need to complete.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I am just curious, but I want to know what you guys of my age, how old to you think I am based off of my literary skills. (I have quite poor literary skills compared to some close peers of mine, lol)**

Although nothing could come close to what I grew up with, the Nasty Burger, McDonalds was certainly a place I would like to go to again. Their Cheese Burgers were delicious, and their fries weren't stale. Even their pop was decent- not stinky like the ones at the Nasty Burger.

I could feel the energy from each bite thrumming through the streams of my powers, which encircled my limbs and wound back to my heart; my core. My core felt livelier than it had been before, if that were even possible. By the small shiver coming from both Dean and Sam, they both could feel the cold seeping out of me, even if they didn't know I was the cause.

I need to slow down, otherwise my powers could really slip, and they would surely kill me. I don't think they would care that they helped me get this far, they would kill at a moment's notice.

I shivered, the thought of dying before I could at least see my parents again didn't sit right with me. My inky blank bangs tickled my eyes as my head began to hang. My parents probably already gave up hope on finding me.

Did they even notice I was gone? Did anyone notice that Sam and Tucker were killed? Of course they did, police probably found the bodies the day after my kidnapping. Mom would surely notice their death and realize I was gone, right?

Of course they would, of course mom and Jazz and Dad would, I can't think like that.

"Woah, woah, you okay bud?" Sam asked, shaking me from my thoughts. "You're crying…" He continued, quieter.

I, almost without realizing it, raised my fingertips to the cool trail of salty tears welling up underneath my eyes.

Oops…

"Okay kid, what the deal?" Dean said roughly, earning an elbow from Sam.

"Oh, um. Just still taking in the fact that I'm now free." Which wasn't a complete lie. I was still processing it. I never thought that I would ever be able to see the sun again, unless, of course, I was sold to someone else or something. But that would never happen again, I'm free now.

Dean accepted my response, but Sam suspected that there was something I wasn't saying. I could tell by the way his eyes lingered on my – probably- frail frame.

"Well, we won't let anyone else take you again. We'll drop you off at your home, and that'll be the end of it." Dean said, trying to be reassuring. It worked, until Sam pulled Dean away from his seat, beckoning him over to the restrooms, which was just a little ways away. They stopped right outside the door, discussing something that seemed to concern Sam.

"What if he is put in danger again? I mean, you can't tell me you haven't thought of it." Sam said, whispering to Dean, who realized the reason his brother had pulled him aside.

"Of course, Sammy. But he's human. I already tested him with silver, holy water, and everything!" Wait… when did Dean test me?

"So than why did the _Zoo_ _Keeper_ have him? The _Zoo_ _Keeper_ only had supernatural beings. What makes him so special?"

"I don't know Sammy, maybe the Ba***** had a thing for young boys." Dean said, a visible shiver going down his spine as his face scrunched in disgust. Even I was recoiling at the assumption, however, I knew that that wasn't why _the man_ had me, at least… I hope…

Sam only sighed, resigning their argument and coming back to sit down, followed closely by Dean. I quickly looked away from them, noticing that I had been staring, as Sam eyed me wearily, again.

Dean commenced shoving down his plate of pie, which he had gotten from another store nearby, while Sam and I ate tensely.

I knew Sam was formulating a plan to determine just what it is about me that got the demons attention, but I didn't know what exactly that plan was. I just hope he didn't find out before I could get home.

 **I really hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for the support you guys!** **J**

 **Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is also short. Again, I'm still dealing with assignments that have to be turned in.**


End file.
